A Birthday Wanted to Be Forgotten
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: It's Mike Birthday, only he doesn't feel like celebrating. Not surprising considering he has no one to celebrate it with. Or does he? This is a one-shot of Harvey convincing Mike to celebrate his birthday


A Birthday Wanted to Be Forgotten

Mike really did not want to go to work today, as he opened his eyes and groaned. Pulling the cover right over his head, he pretended he was dead to the world.

He hated this day, which is not what normal people should say about their birthday, but they had family and friends to celebrate it with. Mike had nobody. It was his 24th birthday, and he hadn't properly celebrated his birthday since his Grammy was in the care home. She had tried when Mike was younger, throwing him parties that he in fact never actually wanted, but he appreciated it; although it made him despise surprise parties after that.

After she went into the care home, Mike just lied to her and said he was going to go out with Trevor and some friends, but really he would go and sit visit his parents tombstones in the cemetery. That's what he did every year, but not today, this year he was working at Pearson Hardmann and had begged Harvey for the day off, but Harvey just asked why and Mike wouldn't tell him, so Harvey said no.

It was made worse by the fact his Grammy had passed, because it least before he did have her to tell him Happy Birthday. As much as he didn't like celebrating his birthday after his parents death, he still appreciated it when his Grammy gave him a present, it made him remember he still had people who cared. But now he really did have no one.

Mike was pleased though that no one at work knew it was his birthday, that way he could just pretend it was a normal day.

Mike thought about calling in sick, maybe that would work? So Mike reached out and dialed Donnas' number, he knew she at least cared if Harvey didn't, so if he said he was sick, she might understand.

"Donna here"

"Hey Donna it's Mike" Mike said and faking coughs

"I don't feel so good, I think I might have to stay home today, but maybe Harvey could send me some files to work on?" Mike pleaded

"Aww poor puppy!" Donna replied, and Mike swore she almost sounded sarcastic

"Well that's a shame, as Harvey's already on his way to you place to pick you up."

Mike threw the duvet off him and sat upright; "Wha- what? Harvey's coming here? When, Why?" Mike rambled

"He may have said something about you always being late, and him being sick of it. He's probably nearly there, so you can tell him all about it when he arrives. See you soon. Byee!"

Donna sang and hung up

"Wait Donna!" But it was no use

Mike groaned, and looked at the clock; 7:13, Mike had to be at the office by 8, so Harvey was probably nearly there.

Sure enough, 10 seconds later, there was a bang at the door and shouts; "Mike, open up!" Yep it was Harvey

Mike thought that he might be able to pretend to be out; "Don't even bother trying to pretend you're not there." Mike looked shocked as if Harvey could read his mind

"Donna just texted me saying you were fake sick, and that you were trying to stay home. So don't even try it, as I know you're in there, so if you don't open the door you're fired."

Mike rolled his eyes, ugh, Harvey was always threatening to fire him.

"I saw that." Harvey shouted

Mike got up and yanked the door open; "Saw what?"

Harvey looked Mike up and down with a raised eyebrow; Mike was still in his T-shirt and sweatpants from last night. "That eye roll you just did, don't deny it." Harvey said as he pushed past Mike into his apartment

"Sure come on in"

"Thanks"

"So you're sick are you." Harvey said as he looked at Mike's face,

"Er yeah" Mike did a few fake coughs

"Hmm sounds serious, maybe I should take you to the hospital." Mike widened his eyes

"Oh that's not necessary really, I can just work on some files here."

"Well if you are well enough to work here, you 're well enough to go to work. Come on sleeping beauty get dressed, I want you down in the car in 5 minutes." Harvey went to leave

"No." Mike mumbled and didn't meet Harvey's eyes, he could tell they were filled with anger

"No? You're actually defying an order from your boss. Maybe you are sick, sick in the head for thinking you can do that."

"I'm not going in today Harvey, and you can't make him." Mike looked at Harvey now who glared at him.

"Fine Mike you can stay home, but if you do, don't bother coming in ever again. If you are not committed to this job, I'll hire someone who is." Harvey could tell after that he won, so he put on a smug smile

"You're a jackass." Mike said as he pushed Harvey out the door; "Fine I'll be down in a minute." Mike said as he slammed the door in Harvey's face

Any other day, Harvey would have given the kid a piece of his mind for that, but today he couldn't. It was the kid's birthday, and he wasn't totally heartless. So Harvey left the building and waited in the car, although he didn't understand why the kid was acting like this, he would have thought Mike would have been bragging about the fact it was his birthday.

Harvey was so lost in thought, that he didn't realise Mike had gotten in the car, but he hadn't said a word. Just looked out the window. He thought maybe he had been too hard on him;

"Hey Mike, I'm sorry about what I said. I wouldn't have fired you."

Mike was still looking out the window, he was thinking about the last birthday he celebrated with his parents before they died. It was his 11th birthday and his dad and taken him out and played baseball with him. He couldn't remember having so much fun. Then his parents took him out for pizza; he cherished the memories he had of his parents. He missed them so much.

Mike didn't hear Harvey speak, nor did he realise his eyes were watering. So when Harvey shook Mike causing him to turn around, Harvey was shocked to see the kid so upset; "Mike are you alright?"

Mike quickly rubbed at his face, then realising they arrived at Pearson Hardmann he jumped out the car before Harvey could say another word.

Mike just started walking into the building that he didn't stop at Harvey's shouts. He was too consumed with the memories running through his head; it felt like a movie that wouldn't turn off. He couldn't take it, this was the reason he hated his eidetic memory sometimes. Mike ran right up to the elevator, but it was filled with people and he didn't want anyone to talk to him, so he decided to use the stairs; it was 13 floors so Mike had to be insane to use them, but he had no other choice.

Harvey just didn't understand what was wrong with Mike, maybe he really was sick. He walked into the building to find Mike fleeing into the stair wall. Harvey was really concerned now, but he wasn't going to follow the kid up the stairs, so he took the elevator.

Once he got off he went to see Donna, knowing it was going to take Mike at least 15 minutes.

"Harvey where's Mike?" Donna asked following Harvey into his office

"He took the stairs"

"The stairs? Harvey it's 13 floors. What was this some kind of punishment for trying to call in sick. Cut him some slack it's his birthday."

"Donna I know that, but I didn't tell him to use the stairs, he ran out the car and up the stairs himself." Donna looked shocked

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but there's something wrong with that kid."

"This doesn't mean you're cancelling the surprise party, are you?"

"No, but I'm going to have a word with him, find out what's wrong."

Donna just nodded and walked out, back to her desk.

Ten minutes later Donna walked into his office and shut the door. Harvey looked up from his file and she sat down; "What is it Donna?"

"Mike just came in and he went straight to his cubicle, didn't even come by, or go see Rachel."

"Hmm, would you go tell him I want to see him."

Donna nodded and walked out

~~~SUITS~~~

Mike was exhausted after walking up the stairs, but it was better that than face loads of questions.

Once he go to his floor, he went straight to his cubicle and put his headphones in and got to work, he didn't want to be there. And he most certainly did not want to talk to anyone.

Right on cue, Donna walked in a few minutes later and stood right in front of Mike;

"What do you want Donna?" Mike said without looking up

"Harvey wants to see you now, and fix the attitude." Donna said and walked off, Harvey was definitely right there was something wrong with the puppy

Mike threw his earphones on his desk and marched to Harvey's office, he barged in and sat on the sofa.

"Sure come in." Harvey said imitating Mike from this morning

Mike frowned; "Donne said you wanted to see me. So what do you want?"

"I want to know what the hell is wrong with you!" Harvey got up and sat in one of the chairs next to the sofa, opposite Mike

Mike didn't like Harvey's gaze on him, so got up and starting pacing.

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm fine. So if you don't actually want anything from me I'll be going." Mike tried to open the door and found it wouldn't open; _Donna!_

"Donna open the door." Mike demanded

"Not until you talk to Harvey and start acting normally and not some angry kid."

Mike was getting annoyed now, who did they think they were.

"Mike are you high?" Harvey asked and sounded genuinely concerned

Mike scoffed; "That's your question for everything isn't it when I don't do what you want." Mike said as he poured himself a glass of scotch. _Well as long as he was stuck in here, he might as well make the most of it._

"You didn't answer my question." Harvey said snatching the scotch from him and setting it down on the table

"No Harvey I'm not high, I just don't want to be here."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T GIVE ME THE DAY OFF!" Mike yelled

"Because you wouldn't tell me why!" Harvey yelled back

"Fine you want to know why?" Mike took back the glass and downed the rest; "Because it's my birthday and I have no one to spend it with, because my whole family is dead. So I really don't feel like working or anything for that matter. But it's not you care or anything. So YOU HAPPY NOW?" Mike said and he threw the glass against the wall.

The room fell silent, and the door clicked open. Mike ran out the room, as soon as it did and went back to his desk. Then he turned his music up full blast

Back in Harvey's office he was shocked at Mike's outburst and behaviour. He didn't know Mike was feeling so alone, he wished he told the kid about the surprise party now. He wanted to tell Mike that he did care, and that he was there for him.

Donna walked in, equally shocked; "What are you going to do Harvey?"

"Do?" Harvey started cleaning the glass up and putting it in the trash

"Harvey the kid's hurting, he's got no one. You have to talk to him."

Harvey sighed as he knew she was right

So he left his office and headed towards Mike's desk, only to hear shouting and crashing.

~~~SUITS~~

Mike returned to his desk and got back to work, except it seems most of the associates had heard his yelling to Harvey and were giving him stares.

Then Kyle and Greg walked over; "Hey Mike"

"What do you two want?" Mike said through gritted teeth

"Hey buddy we were just going to ask if you wanted to go out for a beer with us tonight. You know we heard your little tiff with Harvey and thought you might want to cry it out. You know I'm sure your parents would be very proud to have such a screw up for a son." Kyle and Greg were making a sick joke, and Mike was sick of them picking on him.

Mike got and pretended to ignore them as he begun to walk away, then when they weren't paying attention. Mike punched Kyle, then Greg. They both fell to the floor with shock

Mike turned to walk away, then Kyle ran at Mike and shoved him and himself over one of the cubicle. Then they were kicking and punching each other. While the other associates were cheering them on.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyle had his fist in mid air and was about to punch Mike again, when suddenly he was pulled off of him. Mike's head was spinning, then he vision refocused to see Harvey standing over his frowning; "Are you alright Mike?"

"I'm fine." Mike said standing up, he saw that Harvey still had Kyle by the scruff of the neck

"So you mind telling what happened here."

"Ross started it, he just flipped out and attacked us."

"Mike?" Harvey looked at him expectantly

Mike didn't have the energy to get a lecture from Harvey, so he just grabbed his messenger bag and walked out.

Harvey ran after him and grabbed his elbow to stop him; "Mike-"

"Harvey look I didn't start that, those guys are idiots and they're always picking on me, this time they went too far and talked about my parents, and I kind of lost it alright?"

"Oh but wait I forgot, you don't care. Oh and what I do reflects bad on you, so I'm fired right?" Mike carried on walking as he got in the elevator and the doors closed

Harvey was just about to go after him, when Jessica called him into her office.

"Harvey, Kyle and Greg just came into my office, saying Mike attacked them. Is this true?"

"No, they provoked him, they insulted his parents."

Jessica nodded; "Must be hard for him, having no one, and being his birthday. I would have given him the day off."

Harvey didn't want to give Mike the day off, as he knew that Mike had no one to spend his birthday with. So he thought he could cheer him up and work, then throw him a surprise party under the pretence of meeting a client.

"Yeah well I didn't want him to be alone, I thought being at the office would help."

Jessica merely nodded and gestured to him that he could go; "I expect the surprise party to still be on, since I am the one paying for it." Jessica shouted as he left

Harvey grabbed his overcoat and headed out, not before explaining to Donna to keep everything going as planned as he would make sure Mike got there.

When Harvey got outside Mike was long gone, but he knew where he was going to go so he called Ray to drop him off at the cemetery.

~~~SUITS~~~

After leaving Pearson Hardmann Mike headed straight for the cemetery, and he sat in front of his parents and Grandmother's headstone. This was his family, and they were gone. He decided to just sit there and wait for this horrible day to be over.

Harvey arrived at the cemetery and found Mike just sitting on a bench staring into space. He walked down and sat down next to him.

"How did you find me?"

"Had a hunch"

"Mike you're not fired. I know you didn't start that fight."

Mike only nodded; "That's not what's really bothering you though;" Harvey stated

"Mike I knew it was your birthday weeks ago"

Mike looked at Harvey shocked; "Donna told me, and I didn't give you the day because I knew that you would just be alone all day, so I just wanted you to be around those who care about you."

"Anyway I was going to sneak you out early" Harvey said as he handed Mike a small rectangular package wrapped in blue paper with a black bow on top. Mike raised an eyebrow at Harvey; who just smiled and said; "Happy Birthday."

Mike opened it up, it held inside two tickets to a basketball game, starting at 3pm that day.

"Wow thanks" Mike said unenthusiastically

Harvey frowned; "You don't like basketball?"

"No it's not that, it's just. Two tickets. I have no one to go with Harvey." Mike said as he handed them back

Harvey looked at the tickets then used them to hit Mike in the head; "You're an idiot. I was going to go with you." Harvey said handing them back

"You want to go to a basketball game with me."

"Yeah well it's your birthday, and everyone should celebrate their birthday." Mike smiled, the first time he had all day.

"Thanks Harvey, and I really do mean that. You know I haven't actually celebrated my birthday properly since my parents died." Mike admitted

"Well it's time for that to change kid. Come on, we have a game to get too."

So with that they went and got changed into T-shirts and jeans and went to the game, where Mike had the most fun he's had since his parents died. Harvey talked to him like a friend, and not an associate. They joked and laughed and Mike was actually enjoying his birthday.

So when the game ended Mike was sad as it meant his birthday was going to be over, and for once he didn't want it to end.

When they got back into Harvey's car; Mike thanked him for the game;

"That was as much fun as I've ever had on my birthday, thanks Harvey."

Harvey smiled; "Oh it's not over yet kid."

Mike raised an eyebrow realising Harvey was not going to say anymore. It took a while before they reached their destination, When they did it was a huge mansion, Mike stepped out and stood in front of the car shocked. He looked at Harvey who just walked towards the house.

Harvey went inside and Mike followed, Mike went inside and found it pitch black, he stopped; "Harvey!" He called, no answer

Mike took a step further and felt along the wall until he felt a candlestick holder, so he grabbed it and held it up. Thinking he was alone he said; "Oh great this is just like a horror movie, where the stupid kid follows his friend into a scary house and gets murdered by the crazed psychopath. Oh if I die Harvey, I'm coming back to haunt you."

Suddenly the lights when on and everyone shouted "Surprise." Mike jumped so much that he held the candlestick up about to hit someone.

He saw everyone from Pearson Hardmann in front of him smiling, then he saw the banner that said Happy Birthday! Then he saw Donna and Harvey front of him, everyone went silent and stared at Mike holding the candlestick up.

Mike looked at it and suddenly dropped it; "Uh sorry."

Harvey walked up to Mike and handed him a drink; hopefully alcoholic Mike thought as he drunk it.

"Erm Harvey did anyone hear what I said when I walked in."

Harvey laughed and then Donna came up behind Mike; "You mean that you called yourself stupid and called Harvey your friend. Yep everyone heard it."

Mike groaned; "Great."

Harvey couldn't stop laughing; "Did you really think I was bringing you here to get killed?"

"No of course not." Mike said and took another drink

"I think Mr Ross here watches too many scary movies in his spare time, clearly he doesn't have enough work to." Jessica said as he walked over.

"Happy Birthday Mr Ross"

"Thanks Jessica, uhh Mrs Pearson."

"Smooth" Harvey muttered as he sipped his drink

"Jessica is fine, enjoy the party." She said as she walked off

"Wait so who arranged the surprise party?" Mike asked Harvey who wasn't meeting his eye

"Jessica knows the client who owns this house, and as they were out of town and owed her a favour she arranged to have it here."

"Wait so this was Jessica's idea. I find that hard to believe."

"That's because it was Harvey's idea." Donna smirked and walked off

Harvey glared at her

"Your idea?"

"Yeah well I knew that you had no one to spend your birthday with, so I thought why not give you a birthday to remember."

"Nice to know you care Harvey,"

"Shut up" Harvey smacked him in the back of the head

"So you like the party?" Harvey asked admiring his work,

"Oh yeah sure."

Harvey raised an eyebrow

"It's just I've never really liked surprise parties."

"Yeah I could tell that by the entrance you made."

Harvey frowned; "So this was a bad idea?"

Mike smiled; "No this was the best birthday I've ever had. Thanks Harvey." They clinked glasses

"Happy Birthday Mike." Suddenly Donna interrupted and handed Mike a present, Mike smiled as he took it, and looked around at all his friends. This truly was the best birthday he's ever had. He couldn't wait for next year.

 _The End_


End file.
